<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>talking heads by SchmokSchmok</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434961">talking heads</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok'>SchmokSchmok</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Canon Compliant, F/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:48:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Es ist Lilys achtzehnter Geburtstag und sie feiert ihn mit Sirius auf dem Vordach des Häuschens ihrer Eltern.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Lily Evans Potter</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>talking heads</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>kind of ergänzung hier zu finden: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435135">""meant to be""</a></p><div class="center">
  <p><em>we'd make out in your mustang to radiohead<br/>and on my 18th birthday we got matching tattoos<br/>used to steal your parents' liquor<br/>and climb to the roof<br/>talk about our future like we had a clue<br/>never planned that one day i'd be losing you</em><br/><a href="http://gedanken-zirkus.livejournal.com/5479.html?thread=310375#t310375">#195</a><br/> <br/><strong>CN: Alkoholkonsum</strong><br/></p>
</div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Man könnte sie als beste Freunde bezeichnen, <em>beste Freunde für immer</em>, nur dass es kein <em>für immer</em> gibt, das ist ihnen bereits früh klar gewesen. (<em>Für immer</em> ist nichts, was man versprechen kann, wenn man aus seinen Verhältnissen kommt oder wenn man wie sie bereits Menschen verloren hat, die ihr so nah gestanden haben wie <em>beste Freunde für immer</em>.) Sie kennen sich seit ihrer Jugend, seit dem elften Lebensjahr um ganz genau zu sein. Befreundet sind sie nicht von Anfang an gewesen, ganz gewiss nicht, aber im Laufe der Jahre haben sie sich miteinander abgefunden und irgendwann haben sie gemerkt, wie viel sie eigentlich gemeinsam haben.</p><p>Es beginnt, als Sirius von Zuhause abhaut, weil er seine Familie nicht mehr ertragen kann, und sie ihn auch nicht. Er kommt bei James unter, den sie eigentlich auch nicht wirklich leiden kann, der sich aber so viel Mühe damit gibt, von ihr gemocht zu werden, dass sie irgendwann plötzlich beim Mittagessen bei ihm und seinen drei Kompagnons sitzt.</p><p>Remus ist in Ordnung, mit ihm ist sie noch nie groß angeeckt, weil er viel zu liebenswürdig ist. Peter ist nervös, aber furchtbar nett zu ihr, sodass sie sich gleich willkommen fühlt. James ist genauso schrecklich verliebt in sie wie immer. Und Sirius ist so anders, als sie erwartet hätte. Er ist einfühlsam, merkt, wenn etwas nicht mit ihr stimmt, bevor die anderen auch nur darüber nachgedacht haben, dass etwas nicht gut sein könnte. Er ist witzig, auch wenn er es manchmal nur auf die Kosten anderer Leute ist.</p><p>An Lilys achtzehntem Geburtstag sitzt sie mit Sirius in ihrem Mustang (oder eher dem Mustang, der ihrem Vater gehört und den sie sich ausleihen durfte, weil sie verliebt in den Wagen ist, seit sie alt genug ist, um die Ledersitze und das mit Leder verkleidete Lenkrad wertschätzen zu können) und sie atmet tief durch.</p><p>»Auf einer Skala von <em>gar nicht</em> bis <em>ab-so-verdammt-nochmal-lut</em>: Wie sehr werden wir das bereuen?«, fragt Lily und beäugt dabei kritisch den schwarzen Hund, der auf ihrer rechten Hüfte prangt. Er ist nicht unbedingt schön, so groß und haarig und ein bisschen verwahrlost, wie er aussieht, aber er passt schon ganz gut. Lily wendet ihren Blick von dem gereizten Stück Haut ab und sieht zu Sirius, der seinerseits auf die Lilie sieht, die sich jetzt auf seiner Hüfte befindet.</p><p>»Glaubst Du nicht, dass es etwas zu spät ist, das infrage zu stellen?«, erwidert er breit grinsend. »Aber weil mir als Kind Manieren beigebracht wurden: <em>Viel– …leicht nicht ganz so viel, wie Du gerade glaubst.</em>« Er stößt ein Lachen aus, das sie dazu bringt, gegen seine Brust zu schlagen und den Motor zu starten. Die Kassette beginnt zu spielen und <em>Talking Heads</em> fließt aus den Lautsprechern.</p><p>Sie sprechen nicht miteinander, während sie zu Lily fahren, und sie sprechen auch nicht miteinander, als sie sich nach drinnen schleichen und Lily eine Flasche Vodka aus dem Alkoholschrank im Wohnzimmer stiehlt.</p><p>Stillschweigend und ein wenig umständlich klettern sie aus dem Fenster in Lilys Zimmer, um auf das Vordach zu gelangen, das sich davor befindet und den Wintergarten vor Wettereinflüssen beschützt.</p><p>»Wenn ich mit der Schule fertig bin, werde ich Auror«, verkündet Sirius nach ein paar heftigen Schlucken direkt aus der Flasche, während von drinnen leise <em>Talking Heads</em> an ihre Ohren schwebt. »Alles andere würde keinen Sinn für mich ergeben.«</p><p>»Warum?«, fragt Lily und nimmt ihm die Flasche aus der Hand, obwohl sie sich die ganze Zeit schon wundert, ob es wirklich klug ist, Alkohol zu trinken, wenn man sich gerade erst hat tätowieren lassen. <em>Zu spät.</em></p><p>»Na ja«, beginnt Sirius und er versucht, nach der Flasche zu fischen, die ihm Lily gerade erst abgenommen hat, weswegen sie sie mit Sicherheit nicht sofort wieder aufgeben wird, »wenn es eine Sache gibt, die meine Mutter so richtig verabscheut, dann ist das wirkliche Arbeit. Und wenn die dann auch noch schlecht bezahlt ist, dann vereinigen sich alle Dinge, die sie hoffentlich ins Grab treiben werden.«</p><p>Er lacht und sie tut es auch, aber nur, weil sie nicht weiß, wie sie angemessen darauf reagieren soll. (Sie wünscht niemandem, ins Grab getrieben zu werden. Auch nicht, wenn es sich dabei um einen von Sirius‘ Verwandten handelt, der ohne zu zögern einen <em>Avada</em> auf sie jagen würde, wenn er nicht damit rechnen müsste, dafür strafrechtlich verfolgt zu werden.)</p><p>»Aber ist es auch das, was Du machen willst?«, hakt sie dann doch nach. »Ich meine, wärst Du damit auf lange Sicht glücklich?« Es dauert einen Moment, in dem er auf seiner Unterlippe herumkaut und angestrengt zu überlegen scheint, bis er antwortet: »Was könnte es Besseres geben, als sich beruflich dafür einzusetzen, dass es guten Menschen gut geht?«</p><p>Ihre Stimme ist leise und vielleicht hört er gar nicht, dass sie noch etwas sagt: »Nein, wahrscheinlich nichts.«</p><p>Die Flasche ist zu dreiviertel geleert, als sie ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter legt und anfängt zu sprechen: »Ich weiß noch nicht, was ich machen möchte. Manchmal würde ich mich gerne auf nichts und alles gleichzeitig spezialisieren.« Sirius‘ Hand liegt plötzlich in ihrem Nacken und nur durch die Kälte, die plötzlich unter ihren Schal kriecht, bemerkt sie, dass es vielleicht doch noch ein bisschen zu früh ist, um draußen zu sitzen. (Es ist der dreißigste Januar und es liegt Schnee um sie herum. Aber Sirius‘ Anwesenheit macht alles ein bisschen weniger kalt.)</p><p>»Das sieht Dir ähnlich«, stellt Sirius fest und sie hebt träge ihren Kopf, während das letzte Lied der Kassette ertönt, als wolle es sie daran erinnern, wie lange sie schon hier draußen sitzen.</p><p>Und vielleicht ist es die Art und Weise, wie Sirius‘ Hand in ihrem Nacken liegt und sie näher zieht, oder der Alkohol, der ihr zu Kopf gestiegen zu sein scheint, oder die Tatsache, dass Sirius ihr bester Freund ist, bei dem sie keine Angst haben muss, weil er sie so gut kennt, dass er sie gar nicht missverstehen <em>kann</em>. Auf jeden Fall küssen sie sich und es ist <em>gut</em>, weil es Sirius ist und sie schon von Anfang an gut füreinander gewesen sind. (Und hoffentlich für noch viel länger, auch wenn es nicht <em>für immer</em> ist.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>